lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
Carthage
Project Carthage was a secret project which we know was active in 1974. We also know that Franz Hopper was a part of it and apparently had a falling-out with other members of the project, and subsequently constructed the Factory complex to destroy Project Carthage. Quite what Carthage's objectives were is unknown - based on a photo in the end credits it would appear to be a think-tank of sorts, a collection of scientists working on advanced tech. We also know the project either had military ties or came under military control at some point. Quite possibly the bedrock technology for the scanners and supercomputer were developed under the project, and Franz's disagreement was over possible military applications of this tech. We do know that one of the projects undertaken by Project Carthage was a means of blocking enemy communications systems - quite possibly this is just one of multiple applications that the Project channeled itself into. Carthage, aka Sector 5 is the hub of Lyoko and is spherical in shape, connected to the four sectors by data-tunnels. It seems to house much crucial data relating to Lyoko, the supercomputer's functions, and XANA. The walls of Carthage are a light blue and covered in a moving binary code. When Lyokons come to Carthage, they must first find the Key within it to prevent the maze-like interior from reconfiguring, then a path will open up. Taking this path will get our heroes to an elevator which carries them up to an interface panel on Carthage's surface. This panel has a direct link to the supercomputer, thus allowing Aelita to help Jeremie recover information from it. Carthage, like any sector, has Towers. Only one has been seen to date however. It is also implied that this is no normal tower, as Jeremie had no idea of its existance beforehand. Other features of the sector include booby traps and security lasers, all of which either take away a lot of life points or devirtualize anybody. The Digital Void is not present here, instead, falling into the data streams around the sector or the data barrier within the sector ensures ultimate deletion. Carthage is inhabited by many Season 2 monsters, and no others. Creepers and Mantas can be found all over, but the sector's most infamous denizen is the Scyphozoa. The Creepers are the only beings which do not (or cannot) leave the sector. As it is the core of Lyoko and that Aelita's the Princess of the Virtual World, it is sometimes called Lyoko's "royal sector". This is slightly hinted at in The Key, when the Princess loses her memories, then regains them. When she loses her life, the sector and the other four sectors begin to "die". Parts of Carthage Carthage is divided into four unique parts: *The Arena: This is the spot where the Transport Orb drops off the Princess and her Defenders. The group must stand still for a few seconds so that a wall will open. *The Core Zone: The most recognizable area of Carthage. This is where the Key usually is. Pushing the Key will cause a corridor to appear. *The Elevator: The Elevator never stops moving, so a carefully-timed jump is needed to ride it. It stops at the Celestrial Dome. *The Celestrial Dome: The exit point of Carthage. It has an interface that gives access to XANA's own data. Category:Lyoko